


Persona 4: Peeing All Night

by swea



Category: Persona 4
Genre: M/M, crackfic, this is a joke, yosuke lowkey needs to clean up his piss, yosuke pees, yosuke pissed on the ground
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-27
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:20:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24940708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swea/pseuds/swea
Summary: just read the tags. i cant be bothered to even START to explain the mess that is.. this
Relationships: Hanamura Yosuke/Paper Towels
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	1. the pissening

**Author's Note:**

> help

yosuke really had to piss before he started dancing like an absolute mad man but apparently persona 4 bathrooms do not exist for plot convenience. so yosuke was all like “what where do i piss” and ya boy was like “i really need to piss” but mans couldn’t let it out in the bowl but mans had to let it out as a whole. basically yosuke pissed and there was a big wet spot and everybody within a 3 mile radius of the pissing-ee was like “omg is that you yosuke?” cause that bitch prolly sound like a waterfall 💔 anyway lick and sucrib for yosuke semen fic


	2. the limblessening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 😍😍😍 limbless yosuke 🥰🥰🥰🥰 so helpless the toilet must vore him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes, i am!

Yosuke waited with baited breath, the puddle starting to form around him darkening with each passing moment. “Yo, Yo, How am I going to clean this up, with my wack lack of limbs?” He frowned, as the toilet paper roll drifted on without him. His limbs, now severed, had been amputated yesterday due to a piss infection. “Can anybody hear me?” He whispered, his only chance of hiding his liquid shame now even farther from his reach. “This is wack, yo. Looks like there’s nothing i can Skrrt Skrrt do except rot here.” Yosuke closed his eyes, succumbing to the warm embrace of the Hanamura Piss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hell 2 u


	3. month anniversary !!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i..

Ah  
(808 Melo)  
(Trap House Mob)  
Woo  
(This is a Melo Beat)  
It's Big on the 12, no, be aware  
Foreigner (grr)  
Foreigner (bah)  
Foreigner (woo)  
Foreigner (ah)  
Foreigner (grr)  
Foreigner (bah)  
Foreigner  
Foreigner  
My bitch a foreigner and she love to fuck  
She suck it up, make her fall in love  
Put that on her tongue, Perky on her tongue  
She do the walks for us, make her one of us  
The gas that I'm smokin', potent  
Ice on my neck, snowin'  
I'm dark skin, glowin'  
Off the Perky, I'm rollin'  
Valet, park it  
I'm screamin', I'm barkin'  
They like, "Papi, why you starting?"  
Pop a Perc, go retarded  
They know I'm wild and I need that respect  
Seven hunnid grams, ice with baguettes  
Pop Smoke, niggas know I'm up next  
Dre keep on shooting until it's nothing left  
I'm 823, yeah, I throw up the set  
20 years old but I move like a vet  
Talk out your mouth, you better invest in a vest  
Nigga, 'cause you could get left  
Your bitch is a foreigner, huh?  
I fuck her and pass her, show her difference between a dog, and a master  
Lamborghini truck, floorin'  
Got your bitch in the bank, whorin'  
She like, "Papi, I adore you"  
I'm like, "Baby, I ain't normal"  
Rrrrr  
Foreigner (grr)  
Foreigner (bah)  
Foreigner (woo)  
Foreigner (ah)  
Foreigner (grr)  
Foreigner (bah)  
Foreigner  
Foreigner  
Hoodie on, it get scary  
Bloody Mary, Bloody Mary  
Christian Dior, I need more  
Don't do Saint Laurent anymore  
Yeah, na na na, let it off  
(Yeah) Yeah, let's go  
Yeah, .45 in my drawers  
And they say I sound like a dog, huh (rrrr)  
On God I'm in front  
I was in all the stars  
I bought every Hermes scarves  
Yeah, do you feel me?  
Thousand pair of Mike Amiri's  
But I still need more  
I could go and on, yeah  
I ain't even gotta talk, yeah  
Chopper go, "na na na"  
Hoodie on, with a semi  
Young nigga with a Richie  
Young nigga with a Richie  
The Richie, the one that had came with the big head, nigga, Jimmy  
Headshot, that's a Jimmy  
Big dawg in my city  
Kill a opp and his bitch  
Red dot to her titty, yeah  
Foreigner (grr)  
Foreigner (bah)  
Foreigner (woo)  
Foreigner (ah)  
Foreigner (grr)  
Foreigner (bah)  
Foreigner  
Foreigner


	4. the souyoenning.....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> please

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please.
> 
> NO!

“wow” yosuke exclaimed , his dick flapping all over da place because he was constipated in the urethra !! “omg the pee won’t come out. partner get the fuck over here with yo fat ass” and his hot sexy goth bf yuu wants to give yuu anal haha see what i did there i’m sorry

yosuke really had to piss but since he was ureconstipation he couldn’t piss. so yuu shrunk and went inside his dick and he removed the piece of condom stuck in yosuke-chan ❤️❤️❤️ anyway yuu got like really horny from being inside his hot emo bf’s blood stream so when he got out he grasped that mf cock so hard it spurted cum everywhere

”y-yuu-senpai ! please be gentle~” that stupid git exclaimed, before yuu accidentally.. squeezed his cock too hard and it kind of well [imploded](https://media.discordapp.net/attachments/731755603650674688/735251742555373709/EdJMDuoXYAYSMFY.png) ❤️❤️❤️ a r a s p y moan came out of that stupid!!! ginger!!! and he threw his head back, cum everywhere ! even on yuu face ! then yuu moaned , because he had an experience close to being in his mother’s womb while in his hot bf’s dick and he just. thought about that idk. anyway he was now really horny and didn’t know what to do abt it so he just kinda died idk

”NOOO!!! YUU!!!!!!!!” yoske screamed as he was very sad because his bf just kind of. passed away. he was so sad he cried and then he also died and they lived happily ever after as cute little sex slaves in satan’s orgy ❤️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for holy church ❤️❤️


End file.
